


recreational invasion

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirkjane - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane pulls back from the hug and sits down across from you, a gigantic smile lighting up her round face. In the years since you had seen her last she hasn't changed much - she's still short at 5'3", her dark brown hair is still cropped short and she still wears the same pair of wiry oval glasses you remember well. You're comforted by the familiarity of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	recreational invasion

**Author's Note:**

> So this may or may not become a chapter fic, depending on whether or not I can get a handle on Dirk Strider (like how the fuck do people write him?).

“Mr. Strider? Is that you?”

You look up from tapping away on your cell phone and are confronted by a pair of familiar sky blue eyes that you haven’t seen since high school. The woman standing in front of you looks almost exactly the same as you remember her, albeit older and maybe slightly more world-weary. 

“Jane? Shit, you look great!” You stand up from the cafe table you had been sitting at to wrap her in a tight hug. She giggles and her odd but familiar laugh puts you at ease.

In high school Jane Crocker had been one of your only close friends, but you hadn’t seen her since graduation. After high school you had separated from your group - you kept  in touch with Jane and Roxy Lalonde, your other female friend, for a while but eventually life happened and you lost contact with them. You still occasionally see Jake English, the fourth member of your group, but lately your meetings are becoming less and less frequent.

Jane pulls back from the hug and sits down across from you, a gigantic smile lighting up her round face. In the years since you had seen her last she hasn’t changed much - she’s still short at 5’3”, her dark brown hair is still cropped short and she still wears the same pair of wiry oval glasses you remember well. You’re comforted by the familiarity of it all.

“So how have you been, Dirk?” she asks you, giving your appearance a quick once-over. You can almost imagine the recipes bouncing around inside her head to help ‘fatten you up’ - Jane had always thought you were too skinny.

“Oh, you know. Same as ever.” You carefully evade her question.

“Dirk, that’s not an answer.” She’s looking at you now, concern written all over her face.

You sigh. “It’s fine, Jane. I’d really rather not talk about it.”

She huffs, dissatisfied, but nods anyway. “Alright, fine, Dirk. Tell me when you’re ready.”

You think that’s probably the thing you like the most about Jane - even in high school she never pushed you to talk about anything you didn’t want to. She always listened if you needed her, but she never forced anything out of you. Roxy, on the other hand, had been hella pushy, but you knew both girls did what they did because they cared.

You smile gratefully at Jane. “I’m more interested in hearing what’s going on in your life.”

She grins quickly. “My bakery is doing great! We’re getting catering orders from some really big events around town, so we’re thinking of expanding! Of course that’s just an idea, I don’t even know if we could handle that, but I’ve been crunching some numbers and talking it out with my dad…”

You smile and sit back as she prattles on, content to simply listen to her and watch the engaged expressions on her face. You hadn’t realized how much you’ve missed her, but as she tells you about every little detail pertaining to your life (with you interjecting commentary here and there) you wonder why you ever stopped keeping in touch.

The conversation turns to your other two friends. You’re not surprised when Jane mentions plans with Roxy, but you are surprised when Jane lets it slip that her and Jake aren’t on good terms any more.

“What happened?” you ask her. Jealousy, concern, and dislike for a certain glasses-wearing British dork compete for dominance in your head.

Jane just sighs. “It’s… A long story.”

You quirk an eyebrow and lean back, crossing your arms. She sighs again and concedes defeat. She never could resist your stoic eyebrow-raises.

“After high school we dated for a few months, but I could tell his heart wasn’t really in it. He was almost always late to our dates, he never answered my calls, and he forgot my birthday. When he did remember to call me back it was always to unload his own problems on me, and after a while I just got so frustrated! He’s just so… Flighty.”

You nod. Jake had always had his head in the clouds, was always daydreaming about adventures in far off places.

“Finally I got so tired of the way that he was treating me that I had to call it off, but he blamed everything on me and said that it was all my fault for being a pushover. For Pete’s sake, the guy was practically the worst boyfriend ever and he had the nerve to blame it on me?” Jane tosses her hands up in frustration.

“Calm down, Jane. The guy’s always been clueless - you didn’t expect him to change, did you?”

She shakes her head. “No, I sort of knew that he wouldn’t. But part of me wanted to hope it would be different if we were in a serious relationship. Jake doesn’t really have serious relationships, though. I’m starting to realize that.”

You contemplate telling her about your failed relationship with Jake, but before you can work up the courage her phone buzzes.

“Golly, I have to go!” she says sadly. “Here, let’s exchange phone numbers before I leave, because this conversation isn’t over yet! You’re going to tell me what’s bothering you, Mr. Strider!”

You smirk and quickly enter your current number into her phone before she bustles away, waving and grinning. As she fades from your view you smile to yourself. You were going to enjoy slipping back into Jane Crocker’s life, you were sure of it.


End file.
